Down the aisle
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Klaus walks Hayley down the aisle/ "I love you, little wolf" (one-shot) Klayley.


**a/n: Hi Originals Fans! Happy Valentines Day! I decided to celebrate with a little Klayley one-shot. This is inspired by the promo and the sneak peek videos for the episode 2x14 on the cw youtube channel. I know in the promo Jackson and Hayley walk down the aisle. But I was wondering who would walk Hayley down the aisle, if she needed it to be her father. Since Klaus is the father of her child, I figured it was the closest thing. It sounds stange, but it's cute. I promise.**

Hayley stared at her reflection in the mirror, her wedding dress fits her nicely. She could even admit she is beautiful. Which was very difficult for her, since she just stopped seeing herself as a monster. She took a deep breath as she straightened her dress. _Today's the day_. She thought. The day teenage her dreamed about. Her wedding. It's not to someone she loves, and her child is with someone else. It wasn't how she planned, but nothing had gone the way she planned. If this is what it took to keep Hope safe, she was going to do it. In all the t.v show weddings, the bride's father would walk her down the aisle. She wondered, who would do this for her?

There was a knock on the door. "May I enter?" Klaus asked, as he walked in.

"You didn't wait for an answer" Hayley said. She turned around. Klaus was in a tux. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

"You look stunning, Hayley" He said. "What a lovely bride to be"

"Thanks" She said, genuinely surprised. She wasn't expecting such kind words from him. She thought he would be more against this wedding. She was surprised he came in the first place.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, amused at her confusion.

"No, I just thought you were against the idea of this wedding" Hayley admitted, hoping the get the truth out of him. A task she found very difficult.

"I'm against the idea of you being Jackson's wife" He admitted.

Hayley took in all in. Klaus really did care for her. He just had some twisted way of showing it.

"You know Hayley, when I said we were family I meant it. It may not seem like it, but I care for my family. I care for you" Klaus said, looking her in her eyes.

"Well, if we are family...I was wondering if...well.. I know you aren't my dad, but I never really had one. I was wondering, if you could um, walk me down the aisle?" Hayley asked, speaking quickly. She regretted the words as soon as they came out. It would look odd. Strange. But everything about this wedding was odd. It wasn't for the love for her soon to be husband. It was to protect her daughter. Well, her and Klaus's daughter. She had to show him, she stilled cared for him as well.

"I'd be honored to" He said, giving her a small smile.

* * *

As the piano music played, Hayley and Klaus linked arms.

"Ready love?" He asked as he admired her. She did really look stunning.

She nodded, as she look a deep breath.

The doors opened and she took in the scenery. Everything was beautiful.

_It's actually happening._ She thought._ This is happening._

They walked slowly, taking their time. In the traditional fashion.

Klaus could sense how nervous Hayley is.

"No worries, Hayley. Everything you do is for the sake of our child. I know that. I know it's going to be okay" He assured her in a soft tone, so only she could hear.

Once they made their way to Jackson, Hayley looked at Klaus. "Thanks"

He turned to Jackson. " If you hurt her" He began in a threatening tone so quiet, only the three of them can hear. " I will kill you. She deserves to be protected as much as Hope."

She wanted to argue, she didn't need the same level of protection as her child. She likes being able to protect herself. But something it only thought Klaus cared because she is the mother of his child. But she realized he cared for her as a person as well.

He turned back to Hayley.

"I love you, little wolf" He said, before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too" Hayley said back quietly.

With that, the wedding began.

**a/n: Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the ending. I didn't know how to end it, I hope Klaus or Hayley wasn't to out of character. Thanks for reading.**

**-Summer**


End file.
